


Don't call me Daddy

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Choking, Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Dom/sub, F/M, Fucking, Porn, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sebastian and his fiance are testing the dynamics of a Dd/lg relationship within the confines of there relationship. But she keeps letting propriety slip in public.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture of Sebastian in the gorgeous plum suit and purple tie at the Dr. Strange premiere.

Sebastian adjusted his tie in the rearview mirror. His fiancé clicked her tongue to his side. “Look what you’ve done now. You’ve skewed the knot. Come here.” He turned to face her. Her deft fingers untied the tie and fixed it properly. “There.”  
“Thank you, baby.” He leaned in to kiss her, smearing her lavender gloss. He tasted the lavender itself and mint. He hummed in delight, reaching up to lightly grasp the base of her skull. Sebastian deepened the kiss, leaning her back against the door of the private car as he moved over her. His half lidded eyes met hers then dropped to her lips. “You taste divine…perhaps we should skip dinner after the movie.”  
She nodded breathlessly. “Yes, Daddy.”  
The driver flicked a glance in the rearview mirror, raising an eyebrow. This is didn’t escape Sebastian. He looked pointedly at the mirror and cleared his throat. “Come on, man.”  
“Sorry, Mr. Stan.” The driver’s gaze fixed front.  
Her touch at his chin turned his gaze back to her. “You were saying something about dinner.”  
He licked his lips. With his mouth so close to hers, his tongue licked hers as well. “Yes, skip dinner after the movie. There’s something at home I’m dying to eat.” She couldn’t suppress the giggle that tumbled from her lips and she didn’t even attempt to.  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
His hand slipped into the high slit of her floor lavender gown. He groaned, finding her bare. “No panties?”  
She shook her head. “They’d ruin the line of the dress.”  
“So fashion forward of you, baby.” She grinned. “I think you did it to tease Daddy, didn’t you?” She shrugged.  
The driver cleared his throat. “We’re here, Mr. Stan.”  
Sebastian sighed as he leaned back and pointlessly adjusted his suit. He’d have to adjust again when he climbed out of the car. She fixed her skirt and reapplied her lip gloss, checking that the drooped neckline of the dress wasn’t obscene but gave a tantalizing display of her cleavage.  
“You look stunning, baby.”  
“Thank you, Daddy.”  
“No more of that for now.”  
“Yes, Da- Sebastian.” She grinned. He raised his eyebrow. They were just exploring this new dynamic. It seemed to fit, to work for the both of them. They just had to remind each other there was a line for public appropriateness. Especially with him on contract with Marvel. He didn’t think as open-minded as the forward thinking company was that they would be accepting of an openly Dom/sub relationship. Society wouldn’t understand and Big Daddy Disney would tolerate it.  
They climbed out of the car and his arm went around her waist, resting on her hip as they strolled the red carpet for the latest Marvel release. His dark plum suit looked lush on his solid muscle. He had wanted to shave but she’d insisted he leave the scruff. She liked the way it felt against her skin, she said.  
“Something on your mind, Daddy?”  
Sebastian turned to her and raised his eyebrow. “Baby, I thought I told you no more of that right now.”  
“I’m sorry, Sebastian. I slipped.”  
They turned to face each other, making a show of her adjusting his tie without really doing anything. His voice was low, intimate and touched things that his fingers couldn’t “That’s your one. Do it again and you won’t be a happy baby girl when we get home.” His mouth smiled but his eyes didn’t. They walked further up the carpet and she moved out of the way so he could be photographed solo.  
“Hey you.” She felt the tap on her shoulder immediately after she heard Chris’s voice. She turned around and squealed, throwing her arms around his shoulders, ignoring where exactly they were. Her kiss was full on the mouth but no tongue and made him laugh. “Easy now, you’ll burn down the internet with that.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Sebastian might.”  
“Daddy only cares about his work being affected.”  
Chris raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you two were public with that.”  
“We’re not but no one is paying attention to you and me right now.”  
“Ah, I wouldn’t be so sure.” Chris pointed over her shoulder to Sebastian. His sharp cheekbones were enhanced by his clenching jaw. His eyes were fixed on her, his hands shoved into his pockets. He did not look happy. She and Chris made their way over to Sebastian. “Did baby girl do something wrong, Sebastian?”  
“She knows she did.” Blush rose in her cheeks and she bit her lip. “And if it was loud enough for me to hear, someone else could have heard it.”  
“And how the hell do they know I’m talking about you? I could be talking about my dad.” Sebastian’s eyebrows flew into his hairline, surprised at her flippancy.  
“Hey, let’s go inside and get our seats.” He leaned in, smiling at the pair. “Before someone actually does hear and figures out what we’re all talking about. Alright?”  
“Yes, Uncle Chris.”  
Sebastian shot her a disproving look. “Good idea, Chris.”  
The trio made their way inside the theater. Chris used his body to block the grip Sebastian had on her elbow. His fingertips pressed into her flesh so hard they were white, as well as the skin around them. Chris sat on the other side of her. She enjoyed the movie but not as much as she would have. She’d made him angry. She could tell by the set of his jaw. And the fact that he didn’t touch her. She didn’t want to skip dinner now…but delaying the punishment would only make it worse.

Sebastian flexed his hands as he watched her unzip the dress. It fell heavily to her feet and she stepped out of it. He clenched his jaw and swallowed at how beautiful her naked body was. She bit her lip. A breath caught in her throat and he sprung on her. His hand closed around her throat, not enough to cut off her air but enough to be uncomfortable.  
“You disobeyed me. Twice.”  
“I’m sorry, Daddy.”  
“Sorry means it won’t happen again.”  
“It won’t.”  
“Good. Then you back-talked me. In front of Chris.”  
“I’m sorry, Daddy.” He held up a finger to her lips.  
“No, you don’t say anything. I know you’re sorry you’re in trouble but you’re not sorry you did it. So don’t say a word.”  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
He flung her over the back of the couch. It was the closest piece of furniture. She didn’t dare move. His belt slithered through the belt loops of his trousers and made her shudder. He wasn’t going to give her the pleasure of a bare handed spanking. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the small of her back.  
The crack of the belt shocked her more than the first smack. But each smack of the leather belt against her ass grew more and more painful. He welted her in one spot until she cried out then moved to another. Dark red bruises began to form over the welts. He let out the belt then looped it around her neck. The buckle slid against her throat.  
She heard the zip of his trousers before the touch of his fingers to her dripping pussy lips. His cockhead brushed against her then split those lips. He slammed into her then pulled all the way out to the tip then slammed back in.  
He held her back bowed with the belt as he fucked her hard, wrapping the leather around his fist. It wasn’t long before she was shaking and cumming all over his cock. He shuddered then came to a stop, groaning as he came.  
The belt slithered through his fingers as she slumped forward onto the couch seat. He took a step back and dropped heavily into the chair. The only sound for what felt like forever was their panting. “Come here, baby girl.” She pushed up on shaky arms and sat gingerly on his lap. His thick arms circled her, holding her tight against his body. “I love you.”  
“I love you, Sebastian.”  
He kissed her temple then down her cheek. She turned and met his lips. They could feel each other shaking from adrenaline and orgasm. “You were good girl, taking your punishment so well.”  
“Thank you, Daddy.” She smiled as he nuzzled her cheek then her nose.  
“What has baby girl learned tonight?”  
“Don’t call Daddy Daddy in public.”  
“That’s a good girl.” She beamed. Sebastian returned her smile. “Let’s go to bed so Daddy can take care of you.”  
“Yes, Daddy.” The bruises on her ass already began to darken. He licked his lips. He’d kiss every single one before he plunged his tongue into her and made her squeal his name. He slipped his finger between the knot of the tie and his throat.

She felt him move up behind her a split second before the tie slipped over her eyes. She felt the knot tighten at the back of her skull. He lips found her pulse as his hands cupped her breasts. She arched her back, pushing her ass into his groin. She gasped at the painful scratch of his open zipper against her welted and bruised ass.  
“Onto the bed, baby girl.”  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
“On your belly.”  
“Yes, Daddy.” She moved forward the few steps to the bed and crawled onto the bed, stretching out on her belly. He shed the rest of his clothes quickly then climbed onto the bed. She flinched at the touch of his fingertips on her thighs. He leaned down and tenderly kissed every single welt and bruise on her ass cheeks. It took some time. But her squirming against the conflicting sensations had his spent cock hard again. He sat back on her thighs and grabbed the lotion. He put a generous amount in his palm then split it between both hands. He attempted to be gentle but she was going to have pain. This was the worst spanking he’d given her since they started. He felt the need to apologize but words weren’t enough and would mean nothing anyway  
Sebastian urged her thighs apart them settled between them. The scent of their sex filled his nose as he sought out her clit. With a few strokes, he had her squirming. She lifted her ass, pushing back against his mouth. His fingers slipped inside her, using their mingled juices to slick his fingers. She moaned as he pushed a finger into his anus.  
Heaven, he held Heaven in his hands. Her hips worked against his mouth and fingers. His tongue swiped over and over her clit until she cried out, cumming over his fingers. His tongue drew a line up her spine, parting her lips. His slid into her with ease. This time, their bodies against each other, finding a rhythm that built.  
She turned her head to look over her shoulder. Sebastian pressed his face to her cheek, smashing his nose. His hot breath tickled her from his open mouth. His chest pressed to her back. Their sweat beaded flesh slid over one another. The pleasure climbed higher and higher until it swamped them both. He pulled the tie from her eyes and tossed into the room. Breathlessly, he pulled her into his arms and rolled them over onto his back, pulling the covers with him. His arms held her tight.  
“Good night, baby.”  
“Good night, Sebastian.”


End file.
